Wrong
by Shiazen
Summary: Tidak selamanya Beyond Birthday sempurna dalam menjalankan rencananya. Ada saat dimana ia ragu dan tidak tega. Rated M for harsh bloody. I've warned you! RnR or CnC?


Disclaimer: DN punya pakde TO kuadarat, Another Note karya gatau lupa *digebukin massa* yang jelas bukan aku ._.v

Warning: Harsh bloody, seriously!

* * *

_Los Angeles, 4 Agustus 2002_

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik berjalan di tengah gelapnya malam. Kulitnya yang pucat seolah menggambarkan sepinya malam. Baju lusuh dan celana jeansnya pasti membuat orang yang melihatnya berfikir ia tidak punya rumah. Tapi memang begitu nyatanya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tiga buah boneka ijuk dari Jepang yang biasa disebut Wara Ningyo. Boneka-boneka itu bergoyang seirama dengan hembusan angin malam. Pemuda berkantung mata tebal itu memandang bangunan di depannya. Kepalanya mendongak ke arah sebuah apartemen di lantai atas. 'Kedua,' pikirnya mantap.

.

**Wrong by Intan-chan**

**.**

**.  
**

"Hahh..." seorang gadis pirang merebahkan badannya di kasur. Kerutan sebal menghiasi keningnya. "Kapan ibu pulang?" gadis 13 tahun itu mendengus kesal. Benar saja, ia ditinggal ibunya-yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarganya-ke luar kota. Kini yang bisa dilakukanya hanyalah menunggu.

Gadis kecil itu berjalan ke telepon kamarnya. Jari-jarinya memencet tombol-tombol angka dengan cekatan. "Tolong bawakan aku susu dan biskuit," katanya pada orang di seberang telepon. "Atas nama siapa?" suara itu bertanya.

"Quarter Queen."

.

"Pesanan untuk kamar 605!" seorang pria gemuk dengan seragam koki berteriak. Ditangannya terdapat kereta dorong untuk pesanan makanan.

"Biar aku saja!" seorang pemuda berwajah pucat menghampiri koki itu. "Aku bagian malam, chief!" ia meyakinkan. Sang koki mengangguk, maka pemuda tadi mengambil alih kereta hidangan itu. Pria gendut yang membawa spatula itu kini hanya menatap punggung pemuda tadi yang membungkuk rendah ketika mendorong kereta.

.

**605**

**Mrs. Queen**

Terdapat papan nomor dan nama di pintu apartemen itu. Seorang pemuda pucat di depan pintu itu memasukan semacam bubuk ke dalam gelas di depannya. Di balik baju pelayannya, terdapat permukaan timbul. Ia merogoh sakunya, memastikan 'barang' inti dari rencananya ada. 'Sempurna,' pemuda itu menyeringai.

'Tok, tok, tok,' pemuda tadi mengetuk pintu tidak sabar sembari melihat ke kanan-kiri, memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu kamar dibuka. Di situ berdiri seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang. "Susu dan biskuit?" tanya pemuda tadi.

"Yap!" Quarter mengangguk senang. Dengan bersemangat, diambilnya susu dan biskuit yang ia pesan. "Terimakasih!" ia tersenyum dan memasuki apartemennya lagi.

1 menit...

2 menit...

3 menit...

4 menit...

5 menit...

'Seharusnya racun itu bereaksi sekitar lima menit,' pemuda pucat itu bergeming. Namun keraguannya sirna ketika mendengar suara kaca atau sejenisnya pecah. Perlahan ia buka pintu apartemen 605 itu, ia sudah mendapatkan duplikat kuncinya. Ia memasuki ruangan itu.

Ruangan apartemen itu cukup rapi untuk ukuran gadis 13 tahun yang ditinggal sendirian. Ukurannya cukup besar dan megah. Namun dibawah lantainya kini terbaring seorang gadis yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Quarter Queen. Kaulah satu-satunya QQ di Los Angeles," pemuda itu menyeringai. Ia mengangkat tubuh yang tergolek lemas itu. "Mungkin kau pantas mendapat hadiah dari seorang Beyond Birthday," kata pemuda bermata hitam itu. Tangannya kini menggenggam tongkat logam dari kereta hidangan.

'Krakkk,' terdengar suara patahan saat logam itu dibentur-benturkan ke kepala mayat gadis itu. Bukan hanya beberapa kali, tapi berkali-kali hingga tulangnya benar-benar hancur. Beyond Birthday menikmati setiap suara retakan yang dihasilkan tulang gadis itu. Dari sela-sela rambut pirangnya, keluarlah darah persis seperti lava yang keluar dari perut bumi. Kini warna merah mendominasi kepalanya. "Kau tahu, merah itu bagus. Mirip sekali dengan selai stroberry," BB menjilat bibirnya.

Belum cukup sampai di situ, BB mencongkel mata gadis malang itu dengan sendok. Sekali lagi darah menetes dari wajah manis itu. BB mengamati mata tadi. "Yang terpendek. Dengan mata ini juga kau telah melihatku," katanya pada bola-bola mata yang masih berurat itu. Entah kenapa BB membayangkan mata merah penuh darah itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi benci luar biasa. BB tersentak, seolah-olah tatapan itu benar-benar nyata. Dengan cekatan ia masukkan bola mata itu ke kantungnya.

"Sentuhan terakhir," pembunuh berantai itu kini mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya. Digoreskannya ujung tajam pisau itu pada leher mayat tanpa mata di depannya. Disayatnya kulit itu membentuk huruf B. Namun darah yang memancar dan kulitnya yang mengendur membuat huruf itu tampak seperti angka 13.

"Bagus, sesuai rencana," BB mengguman. Dikeluarkannya tiga buah Wara Ningyo dari balik bajunya. Wara Nihgyo pertama ia bawa dan ia tancapkan tepat di depan bagian belakang pintu masuk. Setelah menancapkannya dengan paku panjang, ia beralih ke Wara Ningyo kedua. Ia melihat dinding penuh foto di situ. Salah satu foto terbesar memperlihatkan seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang-yang sudah jelas itu adalah Quarter-dengan seorang lagi wanita yang terlihat seperti ibunya. Mereka terlihat bahagia.

"..." BB tidak bisa berhenti mengamatinya. Keluarga, itulah yang ia pikirkan. Ia telah kehilangan keluarganya sejak bayi. Namun Watari mengadopsinya, ia pun mendapatkan apa yang diimpikannya. Kenyataan itu seolah menamparnya. Mata BB membelalak. Ia seolah tersadar akan apa yang telah dilakukannya, seperti seorang pasien yang divonis dokter telah menderita kanker. Ia baru saja merenggut kebahagiaan orang, itulah yang dipikirkannya. Bagaimana bisa ia membunuh seorang gadis kecil tidak berdosa dengan sedekemikian kejamnya? Makhluk biadab macam apa ia?

'Tidak,' keringat dingin muncul dari permukaan kulit pucatnya. Ia tiba-tiba kehilangan nyali untuk melihat mayat gadis yang telah ia hancurkan tengkoraknya dan congkel matanya. 'Tidak boleh, aku tidak boleh ragu,' BB menenangkan diri. 'Ya, demi ambisiku, demi L, aku tidak akan ragu!' tekad BB membulat. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan.

Perlahan ia mendekati tubuh gadis yang ada di atas kolam darah itu. Ia keluarkan kaca mata hitam dari sakunya, lalu ia kenakan pada tubuh berlumuran darah itu. Dengan hati-hati ia tidurkan jenazah Quarter di atas kasur dengan posisi tengkurap. Lalu BB kembali pada urusannya yang belum selesai. Ia tancapkan dua Wara Ningyo yang tersisa sehingga saling berhubungan dan membentuk segi tiga melewati pengaman pintu.

Selesai, Beyond Birthday berhasil menjalankan pembunuhan keduanya. Ia berjalan keluar, masih dengan gaya bungkuknya. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia menoleh ke atas kasur, dimana seorang gadis telah kehilangan nyawa dengan tragis. Gadis kecil yang sama-sekali tidak bersalah, namun sudah ditakdirkan untuk mati pada hari ini. Selain itu gadis itu pula yang telah menyempurnakan rencananya. "Maaf... dan terimakasih."

**Fin**

* * *

Muahaha! Inilah fic yang muncul saat otak psikoku kumat *lah*. Gimana? Kerasa ga horrornya? Di novel ga diceritain bagian pembunuhan, tapi semoga ini ga AR apalagi AU. Apa bloodyna kurang? Hehe. Aku sampe nyari berbagai informasi tentang Quarter Queen yang tentunya sangat minim.

Jadi, REVIEW ya? Beri komentar dan itu berarti minna bener-bener baca fic ini. **REVIEW!**


End file.
